1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioning units and more particularly to a discharge door stiffener for use with a room air conditioning unit. Specifically, the invention involves the use of a tab coacting with a slot located in the middle of a pivotally mounted door to limit inward deflection of said door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Residential air conditioning units especially those which extend through the wall of a residence or are mounted in a window of a residence include a discharge port for discharging conditioned air from the unit into the space to be conditioned. A door is mounted to cover the port such that flow through the port may be controlled. When such a unit is not in use the discharge door is normally closed for esthetic purposes, to prevent persons from accidentally striking the door and to prevent the insertion of articles into the unit through the discharge port. When the unit is being operated it is important that the discharge door open to allow for conditioned air to be discharged from the unit. Should the door fail to open it is possible for ice to build up on the evaporator which may result in overheating of the compressor. Moreover failure of the door to open and close properly can cause the thermostatic controls of the unit to shut down the unit before the space has been conditioned.
It has become well known in the art to utilize a horizontally extending door pivotally mounted on each end for covering a discharge port of a room air conditioning unit. This door is mounted such that when the air conditioning unit is turned on the flow of air to the discharge area serves to open the door allowing conditioned air to be discharged into the room. Typical of patents disclosing this type of door are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,619; 3,431,748 and 3,703,087. In each of these patents there is disclosed a door extending horizontally across the front of a room air conditioning unit which is pivotally mounted to swing open at the top under the appropriate conditions.
It has been found that with a long door pivotally mounted at the ends that there is a potential for deflection of the door between hinge locations. The herein invention is concerned with modifications of a door assembly such that inward deflection of the door between the hinges is limited.